Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive paste. In particular, it relates to a heat curable conductive paste which forms a conductive coating when heated.
This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-268064 filed on Dec. 25, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, conductive pastes have been widely used to form electrodes and wiring (circuit) patterns in electronic devices, etc. For instance, a heat curable conductive paste is preferably used to form electrodes and wiring patterns on substrates (e.g. conductive film) that are susceptible to performance degradation upon exposure to high temperatures.
A heat curable conductive paste is prepared by mixing conductive powder, heat curable resin and other ingredients (e.g. curing agent, filler, etc.) used as necessary into a paste form (including a slurry form and an ink form). Such a paste is applied in a desirable pattern to a substrate and dried by heating at a relatively low temperature (typically 100° C. to 300° C., e.g. 100° C. to 200° C.) to cure the heat curable resin, whereby a conductive coating (electrode, wiring pattern) can be formed. For example, Patent Documents 1 to 4 disclose heat curable conductive pastes that can be used for such purposes.